A Sword Awakened
by Pitfan101
Summary: The Swords of Justice have been captured! What is going on? Can they escape? Will anyone come to save them? Will I ever write more than 3 chapters? Read and find out! R&R please. Rated T just in case.
1. Captive

**Authors note: Sorry this is so short, it's more like a prologue then a real chapter but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Keldeo awoke suddenly from deep slumber. As the colt pokemon looked around the clearing in which he was sleeping, a shadowy figure appeared behind him. Before Keldeo could even turn around he felt the figures hand on the back of his neck. A net came down around the unicorn as the figure laughed. "Let me go," Keldeo said, but the figure only laughed. "You're coming with me," he said menacingly. Keldeo tried to reply but he suddenly felt Sleep Powder settling on him. He felt so stupid he hadn't vein noticed the Butterfree behind him.

* * *

Cobalion knew that his cave had been tampered with the moment he awoke, and then just to make his day worse he saw a woman standing next to a Venosaur. This women wants a battle, was Cobalion's only thought before he was hit by a Vine Whip. This woman doesn't play fair, he though, so neither will I. He then charged at her Venosaur with a Quick Attack. However Cobalion was doomed from the start, he hadn't noticed the chain binding his leg to a rock, so as he charged full speed at the Venosaur the chain went taught and tripped him. As he crashed to the floor he heard the woman say, "Sleep Powder, now!" And then against his will his eyes closed and he drifted back into the void of sleep.

* * *

CRASH! Terrakion awoke to the sound of of some large pokemon attacking him with its large arms. He fired up his Sacred Sword, but it was too late. A cloud of Sleep Powder descended around him.

* * *

Virizion was walking through a field when she felt Sleep Powder falling all around her. Ah, she thought, the Butterfree want me to enjoy a little nap, so she lay down and fell to sleep she never noticed the man behind her. Nor did she noticed being picked up and placed into a van. A shame really as she would have admired her captor's cleverness. Even if she had noticed him, she would have never imagined what he had in store for her. No, because not even her captor could guess what the boss wanted with the Swords of Justice, all he knew was that he was getting paid well, too well to complain.

* * *

In the depths of an underground cavern sat a shadowy figure. In front of him stood his servant reporting back on the success of the capture of the legendary pokemon. "Sir, the mission has been successful; the Swords of Justice are now ours!" He said. The seated man smiled, yes, he thought, this is a success. "Good, you are dismissed." The man said, soon, he thought, soon Unova, no, the whole world will be mine!

* * *

**So how was that? Any ideas about where I'm gonna take this? Post them in the comments thanks!**


	2. The Sun Far Too Bright

**Chapter Two is now complete! Hurrah! Enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly through an open window. Asleep in his bed laid a boy. It was obvious he'd soon wake up from the light, however, still in the clutches of sleep, the boy was dreaming. One after another, dreams flew by quickly.

He stood in a long black corridor, the shadows around him growing ever closer. At the end of the corridor stood a man.

"Hello," said the man.

"H-hello?" the boy stuttered. The swirling shadows combined into arms and clutched at the boy. "Help!" he screamed at the man, but the the man only laughed. The shadowy arms grabbed the boy and pulled him into the darkness.

He was alone on a sunlit field playing with the dandelions. The plants stretched and wrapped themselves around him, like vines around a tree. Then they constricted and pulled him to the ground. He screamed, but his voice was muffled by a thick plant. As he fell to the ground he heard a man laugh.

He stood before the pokemon league about to fulfill his dreams when a cold hand grabbed his neck and knocked him unconscious.

He was back in the tunnel completely surrounded by shadows he felt chains binding him to the floor and the walls. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Huuuh!" the boy awoke with a sharp intake of breath. He felt a cold ominous feeling until he realized what day it was, it was his tenth birthday! It was the day he would set out on his journey to become a pokemon master! He just didn't know what starter to get…

"_Oshawott_," he thought and finally decided. He had always loved water types, and that's what his dad had chosen so it felt somehow right to chose an Oshawott. He got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to say goodbye to his mom. After he left the room, a black shadow flew across his window.

"Good morning! Ready for your big day?" Asked the boy's mother.

"Yeah Mom," he said, "I'm really excited!"

"Good," his mom said, "I remember, your father was just the same. Well good luck. What starter are you gonna pick?"

"Oshawott!" the boy said with a determined voice. "Bye mom. See you in a few weeks!" The boy walked out of his house and started walking towards the place where he would get his starter pokemon when he noticed somebody following him.

The boy began to be afraid again and he ran the rest of the way, bumping into a number of annoyed people along the way. When he finally got to the lab, the professor was nowhere to be seen. Then looking around he saw a young girl with short, blonde hair and a big green hat.

"Wow, you must be really excited," she said. "You're the first one here! Take your pick," she smiled and gestured to the three pokeballs on a table.

Immediately the boy chose an adorable male Oshawott.

"Thanks," he said.

"Oh, I just hope you like him!" the girl smiled gleefully.

The boy put the Oshawott's pokeball in his pocket and was about to walk away, when he was grabbed by strong arms.

"Gotcha!" a man's voice said.

The girl screamed and sent out a Samurott, but the man just laughed, "You think that little Samurott can hurt me? Well you're wrong! Ha Ha!" the man continued laughing, "In fact you won't even get the chance," He then sent out a Butterfree, "Sleep Powder!" He then held a cloth to his nose as the powder descended around them. The girl and her pokemon fell asleep along with the boy. "Hah," the man said as he ran off with the boy in his arms.

What the man did not know was that he had been too late. The boy already had his starter pokemon. It was already hidden in his pocket.

**How was that? Please review, I'm gonna start working on Chapter three today, sorry this was kinda short. Until next time!**

**Over and out**

**Pitfan101**


End file.
